Looking Back
by Campino
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are torn apart when Pikachu's original trainer appears to claim him.


Looking Back

By: Sora

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all characters, places, etc, do not belong to me except for Amber.

Authors Note: This takes place right after "Bad To The Bone" and forget about all the episodes after. Think of this as the last episode. And I know Ash didn't battle Gary, but I added this in anyway. And I couldn't resist throwing a bit of aaml in here, if nobody minds.

"There, Pikachu." Said Ash, spraying the last of the super potion on Pikachu. "You'll feel better now." "Pika! Chu, ca cha, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

They had just battled Gary. They had met him on the way to the Indigo Plateau. Somehow they'd never gotten to battling Gary before, but this time Gary was adamant.

Ash found out just how strong Gary's Pokémon are. _Maybe he has a right to brag after all._ Pikachu was at a huge disadvantage against Gary's Pokémon but he knew how important this was to Ash and refused to give up.

Pikachu had taken quite a beating, but had managed to beat all six of Gary's Pokémon by himself. Being far from a Poké Center, Ash had to use a lot of his expensive potions.

"You were great, Pikachu," Misty said, having just come back with Brock from gathering firewood. "Pika…" sighed Pikachu. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash. Piakchu shook his head. "Pika cha Pi."

Brock grinned. "I'll bet your hungry, Pikachu. You too, Ash." "Starving!" "Pika!" "This is my specialty," Brock said, pouring steaming soup into bowls and handing them to his friends. "This is delicious, Brock," Misty said, watching in disgust as Ash slurped down his soup. 

She set Togepi down and giggled as it waddled over to Pikachu and licked the soup. "Toge priiii!" It laughed, as they bowl fell on it. It stood their for a moment, blinking, then realizing how hot the soup was, "Toge-priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" It howled and the three children covered their ears.

Misty picked up Togepi and hugged it. "It's okay, Togepi." Togepi stopped crying, but continued to whimper. Misty sat down and sang it a lullaby. Soon the little egg Pokémon was asleep. She set it down in her sleeping bag and joined her friends by the blazing campfire.

"Finally Togepi is asleep," she sighed. "Togepi is sure annoying sometimes," said Ash. "I can't wait until he's older. I wonder what he'll evolve into?"

Misty took out her mallet and whacked Ash over the head. "Togepi is NOT annoying! Don't be mean to my little Togepi!" "Ow! Sorrrry!!!" cried Ash. Misty put away her mallet and sat down again. "Togepi is cute and I don't ever want it to evolve."

"Never?" asked Brock. "Come on, Misty. You're the only one with a Togepi. The world needs to see it's power. Aren't you even a _little _curious?" Misty thought for a moment. "Nope!" She snuggled down next to Togepi in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

Nearby, hidden behind a bush, a figure watched. "That's them," a young, female voice whispered. "Soon we'll have Pikachu…right Togepi?" "Toge!" chirped a familiar small voice behind her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ash-tachi continued their journey to the Indigo Plateau. In the quiet morning they could hear a Pidgey chirping and Ekan's hissing. And they heard a twig snap in the bushes.

"As anyone there?" called Misty. "Whoever you are, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" You can guess who said that.

A figure stepped out onto the road. The person was wearing a long dark robe and a hood covered her face. "Alright," she said. "I, Amber from Saffron City, accept your challenge!"

"Squrtile, go!" Ash threw the Pokéball and Squirtle appeared. Amber laughed, strangely reminding Ash of Giselle. "Fine. I choose Togepi!"

The trio gasped as a Togepi just like Misty's appeared. "I thought Togepi was one of a kind!" cried Misty. "Wait till you see the rest of my, Pokémon."

"Squirtle, water gun!" "Togepi, physic!" The group watched in awe as Squirtle was thrown to the ground…and didn't get up.

"Waaa! Squirtle!" Ash cried, calling Squirtle back. "Go Pikachu!" Misty and Brock were worried. _If Ash is sending Pikachu out already, he must be nervous._

Amber smirked and bent down to whisper something to Pikachu. The small egg bobbed it's head up and down. "Togge pri!"

"Togepi, swift!" "Pikachu, agility!" Pikachu dodged the sharp stars. "Thunder shock!" Togepi lay unconscious on the ground.

Amber grinned, calling back Togepi. "Congratulations." She pulled back her hood and Brock went into gaga mode. She was quite pretty, making them wonder why she had worn a hood. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Despite her eeriness, her smile was open and friendly.

She took off her robe, revealing jeans and a black tank top. Brock ran over to her. "By the way miss, you're very pretty. Would you like to go out with me?" Both Amber and Misty took out incredible sized mallets and banged Brock on the head. "No thanks!"

Ash watched, confused, as Pikachu's went huge and starry. "Cha! Pi chi!" He ran at Amber, who got down on her knees and held out her arms. Piakchu jumped into them, snuggling against her face.

"Pikachu?" Ash watched in distress, a tear forming in his eye. "Amber, what's going on?" Misty asked. Amber looked somberly at Ash, smirk gone. "Pikachu is mine." "What?" "He's mine." Amber pulled some papers out of her pocket. "I've got all his forms here."

"Forms?" "Yes, his shots and vaccinations and stuff." "You could've made that all up!" "No," Alanna said. She pulled out a Pokéball with a small lightning bolt engraved upon it. "Pikachu's Pokéball?" whispered Ash in disbelief. Amber nodded. "Pikachu, return!" Pikachu was sucked inside. "Pikachu!" yelled Ash. "Give him back!"

"No way! Pikachu's mine!" "How? Pikachu was given to me as my starter Pokémon!" Amber smiled, wickedly. "I caught Pikachu in the wild five years ago, but Team Rocket stole him and I never saw him again."

"Finder's keepers, losers weepers!" yelled an angry Misty. "How do you know this is _your _Pikachu?" Amber smiled. "Ever noticed that bit of charred fur at the end of Pikachu's tail?" Ash nodded, reluctantly. "Pikachu got that trying to run a powerplant in Saffron. Poor thing put in a little _too _much electricity and the plant blew up."

Sadly, Ash walked away. What could he say? What could he do? Pikachu is Amber's. He heard footsteps behind him. "Go away, he muttered. "Ash…" She caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Ash, we'll get Pikachu back. In a way, he's more yours than hers." Brock tried to console his friend. "Professor Oak will know what to do," agreed Misty. 

Ash sat down on the hard ground. His friends sat beside him. "Oh, Ash." Ash couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "Misty! She's Pikachu's trainer! I already took Pikachu away from his own kind, and he's so happy with her!"

Misty whacked Ash with her mallet. "Are you crazy, Ash? _You_ are Pikachu's trainer! And he wants you! I know he does. How do you think he'd feel knowing you won't even try to get him back?" Ash buried his head in his arms. "I just want Pikachu to be happy."

* * *

The next day Ash-tachi and Amber turned around and headed back to Pallet Town. Professor Oak would help them.

They got to Pallet Town late that afternoon. Professor Oak was surprised to see them, to say the least. "Oh, Ash! Shouldn't you be heading to the Pokémon League? The competitions start in a couple days!" 

Ash glared at Amber. "I'm not going without Pikachu!" "Pikachu's _mine_, Ash!" snapped Amber. "Can't you get that through your thick head?!" Professor Oak watched with interest for a few minutes, before leading them into his living room. Ash-tachi sat on a large plush couch and Amber sat across from them on a chair. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Amber stole my Pikachu!" cried Ash. "It's _my _Pikachu!" With Misty and Brock intervening every now and then, Amber and Ash managed to tell Professor Oak the story.

"I see…" mused Professor Oak. "This is a problem. I'll have to check in with the Pokémon League about this one. Come back in the morning."

Sadly, the trio left, but Amber stayed behind to talk with Professor Oak. Misty offered to buy Ash an ice cream cone, but Ash said he just wanted to get home.

* * *

Late that night, Misty was awoken by the sounds of somebody crying. She peered over her bunk and looked onto Ash's tear stained face. "Ash? Are you okay?"

"I miss Piakchu," he whispered. Misty sighed and climbed down the ladder. She sat next to him on his bed. "Professor Oak will get Pikachu back for you, you'll see." "Pikachu won't ever be the same. He loves Amber. It's obvious. He went into her Pokéball without any fuss or anything. Nothing will ever be the same."

* * *

They went to Professor Oak's lab early the next morning, prepared for the worst. Their fear increased when they saw amber standing at the door, grinning at them. "I told Pikachu the good news," she said. "I've never seen him so happy before." "Don't listen to her Ash," Misty whispered.

The went inside and Professor Oak looked grim. "I called the Indigo Plateau." He paused for a moment. "I told them the situation, but they said they didn't have time for this. So I called the Elite Four for their opinion and they said Pikachu was only trained by Ash, but seeing as as Ash didn't catch it, it rightfully belongs to Amber."

"They all realize that Pikachu should be yours, Ash…but it's in the rule book. I'm so sorry, Ash. I know you and Pikachu have been through a lot together."

Ash just stood there in shock. "Ash?" Brock asked with concern. He pulled gently on Ash's arm, "Come on Ash." "Ash?" Ash's face turned gray. "Come on, Ash. Let's go home." "Pikachu," whispered Ash and crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ash lay on the couch in his house. Brock had brought him home from Professor Oak's Lab and told him to rest. "Hey, Ash. Are you okay?" Ash hadn't even noticed Misty come in. He nodded. "You can't spend all your time moping around, Ash." Misty sat down next to him. "Can't run. Can't hide. You can't escape."

"What'll I do Misty? Pikachu was my best friend?" This remark kind of hurt Misty. What about her and Brock? Didn't they count for anything? She let it slide and hugged Ash. "It'll be alright, Ash. We'll go to the competions anyway." "No!" Ash shook his head adamantly. "Not without Pikachu."

* * *

After a lot of begging, Misty and Brock managed to convince Ash to go to the Indigo Plateau anyway. As they were walking through the Viridian Forest once more, they heard a voice call out:

"Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To untie all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Meowth! Dats right!"

"Go away, Team Rocket!" Yelled Ash, suddenly angry. "Pikachu isn't here! Go bug Amber!" "What do you mean?" drawled James. "What do you think? Someone managed to steal Pikachu before you!"

Brock calmed Ash down, while Misty talked to Team Rocket. "Pikachu's original trainer game back and the Pokémon League gave custody to her." Team Rocket actually looked sympathetic. "Must be hard on the little twerp," muttered Jessie. James hung his head. "I'll miss chasing them around."

"Lets go find this Amber, James." "Yes, Jessica. Farewell, pests." Then they dashed off. "Looks like Team Rocket's dashing away for the last time!" They called and disappeared out of site.

"I think I'll miss them," whispered Misty. Brock nodded. "Me too." But Ash was silent. The only thing he'd miss about them was Pikachu…

* * *

The time had come, it's for the best I know it. Who could've guessed that you and I, someday, some way, we'd have to say goodbye…

Pikachu sadly stared up at the moon, thinking of Ash. _Oh, Ash. If only you knew._ "Pika pi…" From inside the house he could hear a voice, "Pikachu! It's time for bed!"

The girl, Amber, put him back inside his Pokéball. Into the cramped darkness. Alone and empty.

Pikachu had loved the girl once. Although she meant well, she had changed. Nothing would ever be the same. She had taken away his best friend, his freedom, and soon- his life.

* * *

The were almost there. The Indigo Plateau isn't far from Pallet Town. Brock and Misty could tell Ash was stalling. He still didn't want to go without Pikachu. Misty was worried about Ash. He couldn't go on like this forever. _Forever. Ash and Pikachu were supposed to be together forever._

But they hadn't due to an unfortunate twist of fate. Misty just wished Ash would accept it. How would he be able to battle in the League like this? She had know idea of the future, and that Ash would never battle in the League without Pikachu. _Never without Pikachu…_

* * *

After walking several more hours, Ash-tachi heard a shout of "Prepare for trouble!" but for once it wasn't aimed at them.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash, and raced through the woods, trying to follow the voice. "And make it double!" "To protect the-" "Oh, shut up!" Amber snapped. "I have to go to the Pokémon League!"

"She's using _my _Pikachu in the Pokémon League," whispered Ash. He ran into the field. "Give Pikachu back!" "No, give Pikachu to us!"

Amber laughed and threw out a Pokéball. "Go Pikachu!" "Pika-chuuu!" Ash stared sadly at his former friend.

Team Rocket called out Arbok and Wheezing. They were completely oblivious to Ash-tachi. Amber had no idea what she was up for. Sure Pikachu beat both TR's Pokémon easy, but they never give up.

Meowth, having personal reasons for never battling, would never play fair and whipped out a gun and pointed it at Pikachu. The little mouse tried to thundershock Meowth, but all he could manage was a little static.

"Why can't Pikachu fight?" Ash demanded of Brock. "I'm guessing Amber hasn't been taking proper care of Pikachu, so it ran out of energy quickly."

Pikachu looked terrified now as he slowly, subconsciously, backed away from Meowth. "No! Pikachu!" cried Ash as he ran to Pikachu. "Pika pi…" whispered Pikachu as he fell over the cliff.

Ash pushed Meowth out of the way and leaned down and held his hand out to Pikachu. Pikachu's tiny hand hooked onto Ash's shaking one.

Pikachu looked up at Ash with huge, watery eyes. "Pika pi..cha pika chu..pi." I'm sorry, Ash. You're my best friend. I want you, not Amber.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Cried Ash. He tried to pull him up, but Amber and Meowth, disgusted, kicked him over. "If I can't have Pikachu, no one can!"

"Ash!" yelled Misty and Brock, running over to the cliff, then looking down at Ash's small body laying on the ground, and Pikachu lying lifeless in his arms.

Ash and Pikachu will be together, forever… __

~Owari~ (that means The End, right?)

-Pikachu sure is popular, ain't he?


End file.
